Missing Ice
by shingeki-no-Marukaite-Chikyuu
Summary: After mysteriously missing a Nordic meeting, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland check up on Iceland to see if he is okay. However they do not expect him to be missing. (Kidnapped and tortured Iceland; Nordics nursing him back to heath; reoccurring Sealand; human name used ) Pairings: definite SuFin, some HongIce and DenNor.
1. Seek and Find

**Missing Ice**

*After mysteriously missing a Nordic meeting, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland check up on Iceland to see if he is okay. However they do not expect him to be missing. (Kidnapped and tortured Iceland; Nordics nursing him back to heath; reoccurring Sealand; human name used ) Pairings: definite SuFin, some HongIce and DenNor.

***Author Note: New story guys, obviously this time with the Nordics and on Iceland's birthday too. Due to being locked up in Russia basement I have had a lot of time on my hands. I have worked on all of my stories and some need updating. I don't know why some writers pose Russia basement as a bad thing. There's free food and Wi-Fi as long as you show progress on his stories. Anyways just an update so you guys know that Russia hasn't killed me, yet.***

**Seek and Find**

All right! Let's get this meeting started!" Denmark said cheerfully has he seen that there were four other nations seated in his living room. "Role call!"

"Iceland!" he said quiet cheerfully.

"Norway."

"Denmark!"

"Finland!"

"Sw'd'n." and along with Sweden was a yip from Finland's small white dog, Hanatamago.

"Well were all here, so let's discuss about new ways to traumatize humans trying to figure out how to put together Ikea furniture. Anyone has any ideas?" Denmark proposes. They eat snacks and propose suggestions for a while.

Eventually someone pipes up and says, "We show move our Ikea headquarter to Sealand. They will never be able to find it." All of the other nations look at the person who said that. It was Emil, and he has seemed off all day. Then Berwald sees a bit of blond hair that seems too familiar to him. He walks over to Iceland and pulls off the wig to reveal Sealand pretending to be Iceland.

"SEALAND!" all the other Nordics shout in surprise.

"Hi guys!" Peter says sheepishly with his hand rubbing the back of his head. Mostly because Sweden just ripped his wig off and he felt guilty for lying to the others.

" 'ut." Berwald commands. Peter slowly gets up from his chair and drags his feet towards door. He slums his head down in defeat and Berwald follows him outside to give him his punishment. Norway starts to feel worried about his brother being missing and Denmark senses his worriedness.

"I'm sure his fine. He's probably with Hong or busy with tourist." Mathias reassures petting Lukas. "It gets kind of busy for him during this time of year, right?"

"Yeah but he at least calls or sends Mr. Puffin if he can't make it to meetings." Lukas sighs. "I also have a feeling that something bad happened to him."

"Yeah now that you mention it, he does tell us in advance if he is going to miss. Hey Tino, did Icey tell you that he would be missing?" Mathias wonders.

"No, but maybe he told Berwald." Finland replies starting to worry. As soon as Tino said his name, Berwald walks back into the room leaving Peter outside. "Hey Su-san, did Emil tell you that he wasn't going to be at the meeting?"

"No, I'll 'sk Seal'nd if Emil told him to fill 'n." he grunts as he goes to ask the pestering twelve-year-old.

As he leaves Lukas's fears still overwhelm him. "It's odd that he would send Sealand to fill in and not Mr. Puffin."

"Yeah but maybe he thought that he would get a more truthful summary from Sealand than Mr. Puffin." pondered Tino.

Berwald returns shaking his head. "He took the 'pportunity to j'in the gr'up." He responds with a sigh. Norway's fear is spread across the room and throughout the group.

Then Mathias gets an idea to break the tension. "Should we go to his house to see that he is fine?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." agrees Lukas as he begins to lighten up.

"Well let's go! Let's try to meet in the Reykjavík Airport in about 3 hours and then go to Ice's house." Mathias commands as the rest of the group exits the room. As they leave the room, Peter sees the four leaving the house and decides to follow after them.

"Hey guys! Where are you going? I want to come too!" he questions at the quartet.

"We're going s'm'where and y'u're going h'me." responds Berwald.

"Awwee! Come on, let me come with you!" cries Peter as he clings to Sweden's leg.

"D'd y'u forg't that y'u 're ground'ned." He reminded the arrogant nation. And for one moment Sealand shuts up to avoid being punished further.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"It's about time you two finally got here! Did you two have sex on the plane? We were going to leave if you didn't show up!" teases Mathias as Tino and Berwald as they finally show up at the exit of the airport. They all board the same car with Mathias getting in the driver's side of the car.

"You remember where Emil's house is, right?" ponders Lukas to Mathias.

"It's somewhere near here, Right?" Mathias replies unsure as he starts the car.

"Out!" commands Lukas.

"Uhhh? Why?" complains Mathias.

"Because we are not getting lost in Iceland and then have five potential missing nations. Out!" he argues. With that Mathias stops the car and goes outside to switch seats with Lukas. The quartet finally pulls up to Emil's house and his car is still there. _Something's off and I don't like it._

"So he might be home then." states Tino. They walk up to the door and knock. As they knock the door slowly opens and the house is pitch black.

"Let me look of a light." Mathias says going into the home. He finds a light switch and flips it to reveal the house in a mess. Dirty dishes some broken on the floor, broken chairs and appliances thrown across the rooms, Coca-Cola cans throughout the house. "Okay we need to have a talk with Ice about his Coca-Cola addiction eventually." he jokes trying to lighten the mood. No one has said anything about terrible condition of the house; they were more worried about their brother.

"Boy this place is a dump!" a person says surprisingly in the front doorway. The Nordics jump in retaliation of the voice. Hoping it's not Hong Kong behind them. They turn to see Peter standing in the doorway kicking at a Coca-Cola can.

"Peter! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" shouts Tino as Berwald grabs hold of the boy's ear.

"Hey stop that! It was quiet easy I snuck onto Berwald's and Tino's plane and then hid in to trunk in your car. Once everyone got out, I escaped though the backseats." He explains his plan with confidence and pride. This was then silenced with an ear tug by Sweden. Then a rattle came from behind the dining table, which made Mathias who was closest to the table jump behind Lukas for protection.

"So you come back to finish me off uhh? Well I'll tell you that I would go down without a fight!" the object threatens. Lukas nears himself towards the object and Mathias tries to stop him.

"Dude, what are you doing? What if that thing is a robber or something dangerous?" he whispers while trying to stop him.

"Don't come any closer unless you want to go to hell early!" the body cried out but Lukas was still persistent on figuring out who was the thing in his brother's home. "Alright you asked for it asshole!" Then a big rustle and thud ensued, eventually the opposer revealed himself as he fluttered onto the table. He was Mr. Puffin with an injured wing and seemed to be in a mauled state. "Oh it is only you losers."

"Mr. Puffin, what happen here?" Mathias questions as Lukas and Tino sees to his injuries.

"A gang of about five bastards broke into the house. Emil and I tried fighting them off, but they tranquilized Emil and kidnapped him." the puffin explains.

_I knew something was up. Whoever stole my little brother is going to live though a life of hell._ Lukas thinks to himself while wrapping Mr. Puffin's wing, maybe a little too tightly.

"Hey watch the injured wing!" he warns and snaps Lukas out of his thoughts.

"How long ago was it since the attack happened?" Mathias questioned hoping to for him to say a short time period.

"Uhh… What's today?" he asks. The Nordics freeze up to the question, fearing it has been a long time.

"January 17." Answers Tino.

"They attacked on January 7, so ten days ago."

Mathias was already on his cell phone contacting Germany, the head of the search and rescue nations for help. He hangs up the phone and turns to the other Nordics. "Ludwig says that they will be here in about five hours. He wants some to pick them up at the airport and some to say here and kept an eye out if they return." Mathias explains Ludwig's orders. "Also not to go searching around the house that would disrupt any evidence. It's best to just stay in the kitchen/entry area." Lukas and Berwald decided to go to the airport, while Tino, Mathias, and Peter stay at the house with Mr. Puffin.

A few hours pass and Lukas and Berwald decide to leave for the other nations. Berwald turns to him and asks, "Luk's 're y'u 'lr'ght?"

The comment shocked Lukas; he never expected the quiet and strong nation to wonder about his wellbeing. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little shaken up a bit." Then the Swed put his hand on his shoulder as they walk to the car.

"D' y'u w'nt m' t' dr've? Y'u se'm on 'dge."

"Yeah, I just need to get away from the house." Lukas responds as he hands Berwald the keys and they drive away.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Norway and Sweden return with a parade of three other cars following them. The team begins to fully search the household and question Mr. Puffin about to incidence for any help to locate Emil. The Nordics and Peter watch and wait for any important information.

"Do you remember what any of the culprits looked like?" Ludwig and Arthur question the bird.

"Two were tall and the other three were shorter and around the same size. One of the taller one had a bit of stubble on his chin and one of the shorter ones had an eye patch on his left eye. They all seemed to have red eyes too. That's all I remember of those assholes." answers Mr. Puffin. Both of the nations shake their heads in the lack of description of the offenders.

England walks over to Lukas and asks, "Do you know if Emil has any hidden cameras in his house that would have caught the kidnappers."

"I have no idea. If he did you would be able to find them right?" he responds.

The search in the house was not very successful either. They checked every nook and cranny of the house for cameras, traps and any type of evidence, but nothing was present.

Ludwig sends the groups to recess until tomorrow morning. "Remember that we do not want to spread the word of Emil's absence. You do not want to have other nations worried. Also check with other nations to see if they had kidnapped any other nations." Many of the nations retreat to their hotels, while Arthur asks Yao, the Nordics, Peter, and Kiku stay behind because he wanted to talk to them.

"Aiyaa, why do we have to stay behind?" Yao complains wanting to go to his hotel and rest from rushing all the way from Beijing to here.

"I don't want any of you telling Li Xiao that Emil is missing. I think that we should find an excuse…." Arthur tells the groups.

Yao eyes full of anger. "YOU WANT LIE TO MY BROTHER! NO AWAY! HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW THAT HIS BOYFRIEND WAS KIDNAPPED."

"He may get upset and try to create his own rescue mission that could jeopardize our attempt." Arthur explains. England and China continue their arguments until Lukas's cell phone goes off. It is a very Asian type ringtone that gives away who is calling, Li Xiao.

Ignoring the glares from Kiku and Yao for his very racist ringtone for their brother, Lukas answers his phone. "Hello Li Xiao. What's up?" He looks up at Arthur for his guidance.

He mouths "Put him on speaker." He does so.

"Hey Nor. I was wondering if you heard from Emil lately. He will not answer his phone and since you are his brother I thought you would have an idea of what's going on." Li Xiao sounded concerned and worried over the phone.

"What do you want me to say?" Lukas mouths to Arthur

"Whatever feels reasonable and we'll go with it." He replies

Lukas takes a deep breath. As he exhales he feels a hand on his shoulder only this time it is Mathias. "Emil called me the other day to tell you that he is extremely busy with tourism now that he does not have a lot of time on his own and he will call you as soon as he is available." He said to the speaker trying not to show the hurt that he felt on the inside.

"Alright, as long as he is ok. Thank you." Li Xiao says as he hangs up the phone.

"Well that is what we are going to keep telling Li Xiao. Hopefully we are able to find Emil quickly before he becomes too suspicious." Arthur tells the groups. "We can all go to our hotels now."

"Hey Mathias, I'm going to take a walk around." Lukas tells him as he strolls away from the house. As the sky darkens Mathias decides to fetch Lukas so they could both get some well needed rest. Eventually Mathias finds Lukas at a cliff near the ocean staring off in the sky as the afternoon turn to night.

"Hey Luke! Are you sure you are doing fine." He asks as he sees him.

"Yes I'm just waiting of the lights to show up… Emil and I… always… loved…"He finally breaks down and cries on the Danish man chest as he gives him a hug.

"We will find him. I promise that." Mathias comforted as he petted the crying Norwegian's head.

"How can you be so sure? They have no leads of who did it. And the descriptions that Mr. Puffin gave them were so vague… and changeable… that it would hard to locate… even find out who did it. Of course I had to come up with a lie for Li Xiao, while he has no idea of the matter. What's going to happen when he finally finds out?" Lukas complains his woes into Mathias's shoulder. All Mathias can do is comfort Lukas at this moment. "Are you sure they will find him?" He snuffles as he looks up to Mathias wanting an answer,

"I'm sure of it. If I didn't, I would have not called them. If it turns out they can't help us then we do our own search and rescue, got that?" He leans in and kisses the crying nation's forehead with a few tears rolling down from his eyes as well. "Look the lights finally came out." The two snuggle up and look up at the sky to see the array of colors explode the sky in a rainbow-like fashion. After a few minutes Denmark says "We should go now before it gets too late." They walk back to see the scene deserted except for Mr. Puffin waiting for the two Nordic nations.

"About time two fuckers came back." The puffin complains "I was about to take camp in this hellhole here than go to the hotel with you two."

"Well nothing was stopping you." Lukas replies gaining a bit of his sass back. The two get in the car. "So are coming or what."

"OF COURSE I'M COMING! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Mr. Puffin screams hopping towards the car. They drive away hoping that good new will come soon.


	2. Raids and Discoveries

**Raids and Discoveries**

***Author's Note: Hey sorry for not updating last week. I had writing block since early July and ran out of finished chapters to post.**

_**Yeah right. You were too lazy to write anything. Instead you are reading other people's fanfics. You read Breathe Me in one sitting.**_

**No. I'm just lacked motivation,but I finished my cover for Violets and Sunflowers and started the cover for this story. I made up for last week with this 5,000+ word chapter minus my commentaries. Besides that was a good story. It's in my favorites if you want to read it too. P.s. You'll bawl your eyes out.**

_**Yeah whatever. When are you telling them that you are going on hiatus for two weeks?**_

**I was getting there! Because of the two weeks of band camp that my marching band director, Mr. Narwhal (yes we call him that), decided to have. The first week of August, we have practice from 9-4. Then the second week is my last year for stay-away camp for marching band. :'( I will promise to write while I can, but I would have to use paper and then type it back up. Two weeks after band camp is over is school :( Being a senior is bitter-sweet!**

_**Geesh you did not have to tell your life story! You know no one will read this.**_

**Yea, I know. Anyways in this chapter is a lot of Dennor fluff, more angst Mr. Puffin, a Norway meltdown, and a cliffhanger! I have read a lot of Fanfics that have Mathieu being kidnapped in someway and I'm including it in my Fanfic. I changed Canada's human name to the French spelling, Mathieu, because i don't like that both 2p! and 1p! Canada are both Matthew. I don't know if 2p! Canada will make an appearance in this story, I just don't want confusion. **

**Shouts outs: Thank you all my readers! This story gained the most views in a short amount of time, within one chapter! Thank you TheInvisibleShapeshifter for the review! Your guess will be answered in this chapter, if you did not see my PM yet! Thank you AurorMist and kori noryuu for the favs! Finally thank you AurorMist, larrklopp, and spiritualnekohime4 for the alerts! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Reviews comments, favs, and the alerts will not go unnoticed like Canada! (Sorry for that one I still love him!)**

It has been almost two months since Emil had been missing there has be a few leads, but nothing that they could use as a raid to find more information or find Emil. Germany has called off the search at Emil's residence and focused on sightings and any leads. However Lukas and Mathias planned to stay in Reykjavik for a little while longer. One morning Mathias awoke to find Lukas missing from his bed. Frightened he frantically jumped out of bed to look for him. Eventually he found him looking outside on the balcony. _I'll bring him a cup of coffee. It will cheer him up a bit._ He digs though Lukas bag to find his favorite Norwegian flag cup. He then finds the Keurig coffee marker in their hotel room, makes Lukas a cup of coffee, and grabs a beer from the cooler and joins Lukas on the balcony. "Hey I made you some coffee." He states handing the mug to Lukas, who accepts it. Mathias opens his beer and walks over to sit at the table. Eventually Lukas comes to join him and grab on to his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Lukas turns back to his cup taking a long sip from it and states "How long do you think until they find him."

"Hopefully not that much longer, or Li Xiao will find out about it." He jokes trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sure that the next call will be of great importance." He leans over to kiss his forehead. If by magic Lukas cell phone goes off blinking Arthur's name. He answers it and puts it on speaker so Mathias can listen.

"Hello Lukas is Mathias there with you?"

"Yeah he's here out on the balcony with me and you're on speaker." Lukas replies.

"Can you get into your hotel room? I need to talk to you gentlemen in private." the two Nordics walk into the room and make sure all the doors are closed and that no one will hear their conversation.

"Alright I think we are good. What did you want to tell us?" Lukas asks setting down his favorite mug so he would not break it in case of bad news.

"I believe that we might have found where they are keeping him. I'll explain the details when you arrive." Arthur blurts out and trying to be discreet about important details that someone might over hear.

'We will be there as fast as we can." Replies Lukas as Mathias is already frantically packing his stuff in the suitcase, taking a few refreshments from the bathroom and the cooler. All of the hurried packing awakes the puffin, who was sleeping on the armchair.

"HEY! Why the hell did you wake me up dammit! I was having a pretty fucking good dream!" he moans rolling off of the chair.

"We're leaving. You can either stay here and pay for the room yourself or come with us for a raid that might have Emil." Answer Lukas.

"Fine I'll go with you, only because I don't want to pay for a hotel room when you can do it for me." The trio rush down to pay of the room and head towards the airport to catch a flight to London.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They arrive in London with Mr. Puffin dragging them down. "You better hurry up or we'll leave without you." Teases Lukas.

"I would be faster if I could fly. Carry me or let me sit on your head. Icey always let me sit on his head." He complains.

"Ughh fine you can sit, but if you shit on my head; we will be eating puffin for diner." Lukas hisses. He goes to pick up the puffin and places him on his head. Mathias starts to giggle at the sight of Norway with his brother's pet on his head. Except for Lukas's curl and the color difference in their hair and eyes, he looked exactly like his young brother. Lukas give Mathias an icy glare at his chuckling. Finally the trio sees a man holding a sign with Mathias's and Lukas's name on it.

"Hey where the hell is my name?" the puffin speaks out in outrage.

"Since when in the world is your name on the welcoming sign?" question Lukas as they greet the welcome and head towards the cab with their bags.

'My name is always with Emil's when we arrive in another country."

"Not in my country." Mathias and Lukas say in unison and enter the cab.

"That's because you two are both assholes. How I got stuck with you instead of Finny and Sweden is beyond me." Mr. Puffin replies as he jumps off of Lukas's head and sits between the Dane and the Norge.

"Would you rather be with those two and Peter than us?" question Mathias.

"Shit! I forgot that the brat lives with them now. Why the hell did Berwald buy that for anyways?" he realizes. The two Nordics just shrug their shoulders at his question. They had no idea as well.

Finally they arrive at the Scotland Yard Headquarters, which doubled as the national missing persons headquarters. They see Tino and Berwald already at the front of the building talking to Arthur. Before Lukas can get out of the car, Mr. Puffin jumps on to is head once again.

"Can you explain why you are on my head again? I'm pretty sure that you can keep up with us now." Lukas inquired as the sudden weight of the bird caught him off guard. He was starting to understand why his brother was always in a grumpy mood.

"I can see better this way and beside would you risk me getting lost or breaking something here" babbled the puffin

_I wish you would get lost._ The Norge muttered to himself as he grabbed his belongings from the trunk. They approach the other near the door and are greeted by the British gentleman.

"Hello I'm glad that could come here quick." He states shaking their hands and leading them into the building. "You can leave your luggage in the lobby. I will get someone to watch them so no one goes through them." The Nordics do so as Arthur talks to a woman at the front desk. He returns and states "Your hotels have been arranged and if I had known you had Mr. Puffin with you, I would have made sure that they allowed pets."

"We had to bring him because he can't take care of himself." Lukas speaks for the bird.

Mr. Puffin was already boiling with anger due to the low status of pet comment and Lukas statement had pushed him too far. "HEY I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS BROKEN WING I WOULDN'T NEED ANY OF YOU!" he rants and continues to do so but no one else was listening to him. The four Nordics roll their eyes and snicker at the comments. They knew that he was too lazy to leave Emil to fend for himself. They finally get to their section of the Headquarter. Arthur ushers them into a conference room with a few other nations present to; Japan, Germany, America, Estonia, Canada, Russia, and others.

"So what's the news about Icey?" Mathias finally asks the group.

"We may have found the place that they had or still harboring Emil." Ludwig spills. All at once the Nordics look excited and cheerful.

"Really? How?" Tino asks trying to contain his excitement.

"Well Li Xiao gave me the idea of calling Emil's cell phone and trying to track where it might be. I must say that it was a bit of a stretch but it was worth a try." Starts Arthur.

"But using a different phone number once would make them suspicious. So we decided to let Kiku use Li Xiao phone to call Emil and track that call." Ludwig continues.

"I didn't expect any hits on the trace but we got one. Immediately we traced back the call to some warehouse in Mariehamn, Finland. With them not answering the phone means they do not want to haggle for his release. So we're going to attack it tomorrow night in hopes of getting more info on these villains." Alfred announces.

Lukas starts to glare at Tino;_ it's strange that the culprits are from Finland. If I ever find out if he was a part of this; he'll pay and no one will stop me._

"However before the raid, we must decide of a safe place to hide Emil, if we do find him there. We were thinking of one of your houses will be good enough." Mathieu whispers.

Immediately Lukas threatens still keeping his glare at Tino, "He's staying at my house." Now Tino and Berwald see the hatred glare being shot at them by the Norge.

"Wh' 't y'ur h'us'?" asks Berwald.

"That way I'll know he's safe and I can control a magical barrier better there." His fists clenched under the table.

"Alright now that we got that covered let's move on to the plan." Kiku insisted trying to stop a fight from breaking out amongst the Nordics. After the groups and the plans are discussed and decided the nations are dispersed until tomorrow morning when they arrive in Finland.

"I don't trust Tino." Lukas admits to Mathias as they walk out of the conference room.

"Huh? Why not? He is one of our brothers. He would not kidnap Emil." Mathias reassures. "We can't help what kind of sick bastards live in our countries."

"Did you completely forget that they left us? Or were you too drunk to remember?" Lukas brings up.

"No Berwald left and Tino followed, if I remember correctly. But I was drunk last night, and I can remember what happened." Mathias whispers into Lukas's ear as he grabs around his waist.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!" Tino calls out running to the duo. Lukas tries to get out of Mathias grip and walk away from Tino. However Mathias keeps his strong grip on the Norge.

"What the hell are you doing? Weren't you listening to me, you son of a bitch, I don't want to talk to Finny! Let me go!" He complains trying to free himself.

"Why are we mad at Tino?" the cranky puffin asks. He had fallen asleep not long after the meeting started and the movement from Lukas and Mathias had waked him up.

_Oh great the big-mouth bird heard me!_ "It's none of your concern. Just forget about it."Lukas hisses at the bird. Mr. Puffin just ignores the conversation trying to go back asleep. _Now let's hope the bird will keep his loud mouth closed and that Tino didn't hear him._

"Ready to go?" Tino smiles as the silent Swede finally catches up after him.

"Go where?" Lukas inquires as he looks to the Dane keeping him from running away.

"Did you already forget? We are going to one of England's pubs to go blow off some stream and have some fun." Mathias explains. "Now let's meet out at the lobby of the hotel in an hour." The four come to the entrance of the Scotland Yard to pick up their bags and call for taxis. Eventually Lukas and Mathias cab arrives and they load their bags.

"What the hell did you do?" Lukas finally unleashes his anger out on Denmark.

"What I talked to Finny before the meeting and I thought it would be a good idea to have a fun night out drinking together. Anyways you need to loosen and have some fun. You have been sulking around ever since we figured out the Emil was missing. Geesh I didn't think that you would have that much of a problem with it." Mathias defends.

"Why would watching you and the others gets drunk of your asses be any fun." Lukas states still brooding.

Mathias understands and puts his arm around Lukas and swears, "Fine I will not drink more than five beers and let you have as much fun as you want without worrying. I'll be the responsible one this time. Pinky promise." He lets out his other hand with his pinky out for Lukas to grab. He takes the held out pinky and shakes it, then snuggling into Mathias chest.

They arrive at the hotel and set their luggage and Mr. Puffin in the hotel room. "Hey aren't I coming with you guys!" yells Mr. Puffin as he see the duo abandoning him at the room.

"No, they don't allow birds in the pubs unless they are going to be used as food." Mathias advised.

"Alright assholes, if you didn't want me to come with you guys, you could have said so. I'll just crash here, alone." The puffin sniffled hoping that they would show some sympathy for him.

"Great! Just don't ruin the Hotel or the room while we are gone then." Lukas states as he slams the door shut.

"HEY! COME BACK, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Mr. Puffin yells after him as he tries to escape before he shut the door. _ Maybe I'll open the door and follow them there. That will show those fucktards up!_ He jumped up, hoping it would be just enough to reach the door knob. However he falls short and there is not anything in the room that he could move or use as a stepping stool. _Only if my wing wasn't fucked up I would be able to open that door or fly out of the room. _ He ponders as he looks out the window to see the Nordics leave. "Oh well they left me here and they will pay for it." He goes over to the cooler full of beverages and throws a few cans and bottles of liquor onto the king-sized bed. "Ugh! Now where did the staff hide the remote? Ahh! There it is!"The puffin finally find the remote and hops up to get it. He returns to the bed with the alcohol beverages and opens the pay-per view channels. _They never said that I wasn't allowed in the cooler or unlock the expensive channels to watch movies._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lukas woke up the next morning with the lights blinding him and a killer headache. _What the fuck did I do last night? _ He mumbles and groans as he shifts the bedcovers over his head to block the light. _OH SHIT AND I'M NAKED TOO! _He begins to realize and his headache increases. The Norge's movement had caused the other person in the bed to slightly move. _FUCK! AND THERE IS SOMEONE WITH ME TOO? PLEASE GOD let it be Mathias and forbid it to be Berwald OR EVEN WORSE TINO! _He peeps out of the cover to see who is in the bed with him, but the sun's rays filling the room makes him grunt and recoil back under the sheets. Then a hand grabs him around his waist and snuggled closer to him. _The hand is way too big to be Tino's. _Lukas lets out a mental sigh of relief. _That leaves Mathias and Berwald._

It is not until the other person speaks that Lukas realizes who is with him. "Last night was fun! You should get drunk off your ass more often." The person laughs

_Mathias, definitely Mathias._ Lukas lets out a sigh. _No way would Berwald be this cheeky in the morning._ He peeks out and mumbles "Never again! I have a bad headache and I feel like shit." And then retreat back under the covers.

"Well if you drank more, then you wouldn't feel so bad after 1 bottle of Brennevin. Here I'll close the curtains so you don't have to hide under the covers." The Dane comments as he gets out of the bed. He closes the blinds, "There is that better? Coffee?"

"Yes" he answers as he appears from the covers. "Since when have I ever not wanted coffee?" Suddenly the blinds open and he feels something jump and lay on his stomach.

"Hey you assholes interrupted my movie! I was just fine until you burst through the door and jumped on the bed, proceeding to fuck each other's brains out!" The puffin rants as Lukas tries to hide from the sun and the bird.

"Hey stop torturing Lukas." Mathias recloses the curtains and goes back to the coffee marker "Who told you could open the paid-per-view channels anyways… AND DRINK OVER HALF OF THE ALCOHOL IN THE COOLER!" Mathias yells as he opens the cooler for a drink.

"You said to not wreck the hotel or the room when you left, nothing about not watching movies and the fridge being off limits." Mr. Puffin snarky retaliates.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you that racking up the hotel bill would be under don't ruin the room." Mathias argued.

Lukas just let out a groan. He didn't care that their bill will be though the roof; however the agreement between the other two in the room was making his hangover worst.

Finally Mathias makes it back to the bed with the same Norwegian mug. He takes a slip and he starts to feel better and snuggles on the Dane. He kissed Lukas on the forehead in respond and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to take a shower and then start to pack up. Join if you want.~ Remember that the flight leaves at noon.~"

_Crap! How could I forget about the raid? _ He thought almost choking on his coffee. Mathias leaves and the rush of water from the shower starts. _A shower will help me a bit, but I rather take one by myself. _He turns over to see the clock. _8:04 I have enough time to take one after him; we'll probably leave the hotel at 10 and go through security with time to spare. _He takes the covers and tries to sleep a little bit more. _Hopefully Mathias will wake me up when he gets out._

After a shower Lukas felt much better. He starts to pack for the trip to Finland. They were going to return to the hotel after the raid to pick up the rest of their items and the puffin they were leaving behind.

"Why aren't I coming with you?!" he whines.

"Because Emil will be heartbroken is something happen to you. And I don't want your big mouth giving us away."

"Did you forget what happen the last time you left me alone?" Mr. Puffin inquires, hoping that his mess from last night would change the twos' idea.

"The answer is still no, and if you think of doing that again, you will have less alcohol to suck down and a new password to figure out for the pay-per view channels." Mathias threatens the bird. Then the two leave like they did last night, hoping to find everything how they left it and the building to not be burned down.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The trio arrives at the Mariehamn Airport at 5; surprisingly the whole flight was on time. They all decided that they would meet at Mariehamn Åland. Tino said that he could easily book the place on short notice and segregate the nations from the festivities taking place in the library. The raid on the warehouse wasn't until eight; however it was better to be there early than have the flight delayed and being late. They weren't the only one to be there already, some left right after their meeting in London or early in the morning.

Lukas had starts to see Tino leaving the building a lot, even when everyone was finally present. _Why is he leaving so often?_ He starts to get paranoid. _Everyone is here, so why does he leave. He is missing last minute details._ _What if he is a part of Emil's kidnapping and warning the others!_ Lukas sees Tino go outside the room again._ I'm going to follow him to see what he is up to._ He stands up to leave when Mathias grabs his wrists.

"Where are you going?" Mathias asks. He noticed Lukas staring at Tino all day. He was worried he was going to confront him.

"Bathroom. Geesh, can't I go without telling you first." He lied. Mathias lets go of his arm and Lukas catches up to spy on Tino. He sees Tino light up a cigarette and takes a long drag from it. _What? Tino smokes now! He must hide it somehow. Unless it just started. I better get out of here before Mathias or Tino finds me. _

Lukas returns to the room and writes a note to Mathias and passes it. _Do you know the Tino smokes?_

_What?! When did you figure this out? Did you LIE to me to spy on Tino? Tell me the truth!_

Lukas let out a sigh. He knew that Mathias would not believe that he saw Tino smoking in the bathroom. _Yes I spied. But only to see what he was doing when he left the room and now we know. _

_Well that explains why he kept leaving last night. _Tino finally comes back into the room. _Do you think we should tell Berwald and confront Tino?_

_You can confront Tino and Berwald about it but leave me out of it!_ Lukas does not receive a response from Mathias.

As they start to leave the conference room and head towards the warehouse, Mathias grabs Finland and pins him the wall. "You need to stop this habit now or it will only get worst later on!" Mathias screeches at Tino. Berwald seemed like he wanted to rip Mathias off of Tino, however Mathias comment make him intrigued to what this habit was. Lukas just watches in the background.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about!" Tino snapped trying to get out of the Dane's grip.

"Bullshit! Lukas saw you smoking and you smell of cigarette smoke!" Mathias changes his grip so that his left forearm is choking Tino's neck as his right hand reaches into his jean pocket. He then pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "And you have them with you! We deserve an explanation for not telling us!" Berwald stands there with an unusually look of concern filling his face.

_God dammit Mathias! I told him not to include me when he was going to interrogate Tino!_ Lukas decides to leave before either Berwald or Tino pester him with questions.

"No you stay here until he tells us why!" Mathias says to Lukas as he sees him starting to leave. He lets Tino go to explain.

Tino's eyes swell with tears, as he cries; "Because… I-I-I… use it… for stress relief. I have for years. Ever since Emil was kidnapped… I was afraid that they would get someone else too." Suddenly Berwald's arms wrap around him trying to stop him from crying.

" 't's 'k. D'n't w'rry, w' 're g'ing t' f'nd wh' d'd th's 'nd g'v'm h'll!" the Swede comforts. Mathias joins the hug as well.

"You don't have to do that us Finny! We're brothers, all we want is for all of us to be happy and healthy!" The Dane adds when he joins the hug, Seeing all this mushy crap Lukas sees the perfect opportunity to leave the other hugging Scandinavian countries. He starts to leave but Mathias grabs him by the neck and drags him into the hug. "See, Family!"

"Hey I thought I told you not to include me in your interrogation of Tino!" Lukas hits Mathias as soon they are out of earshot of Sweden and Finland.

'It sounded better than me just accusing Tino with smoking just of the smell of cigarettes." He defends himself. "Besides we are still missing a family member, let's go steal him back!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The perimeter was surrounded by nations suited with guns. In the distance the hum of helicopters ready to make and aerial escape if needed and their getaway vehicles. The Nordics were in the front with America, Germany, England and a few other nations to start the raid of the storage unit. All they were waiting for the signal from Alfred to start. Norway's palms started to sweat from the excitement and anxiety of getting his little brother back. He starts to fumble with the gun slipping out of his hands.

The Dane notices his nervousness and grabs his free hand and gives it an encouraging squeeze. "Let's blow up their asses." He whispers in Lukas's ear. Finally Alfred starts the finger count down. He starts with five… four… three… two… Lukas returns the squeeze. One… and he kick down the door.

"Don't try escaping! We have you surrounded!" Alfred shouts as the doors slams on the floor. Ripple of the same thuds echoes as the other groups enter the building. Quietness is replaced as the last door falls.

_This isn't right. We should hear or see someone if we hit one of their hiding points. _ Lukas thinks as the flashlights on their guns flicker in the dark port searching for anyone there. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Yo dudes, where is everyone? You don't think that they left here already? Because the only things in this building are rats and the smell of dead fish." Alfred ponders as they see the empty building.

"Maybe they were here and they left the phone here for a trap!" Ludwig concludes. "I want everyone except for the search team to try and find the phone. Everyone else guard the building." They follow Ludwig's orders until Kiku comes back to report their findings.

"We searched every nook, canny, crate, and every inch of the place and we could not find anything to lead on. We did not find his phone either."

_They promised that we would at least find something to locate Emil. I knew they wouldn't help us. _Lukas blood starts to boil. _If they could not find Emil's phone then how long has it been since then have they first located his phone? _Finally he blows up and pins Arthur against the outside of the building."HOW LONG SINCE YOU FOUND THIS SO-CALLED CELL SIGNAL?!" He screams at the Brit. A dark magic aura starts to surround Lukas.

"Hey Norge, it's not his fault!" Mathias tries to pull Lukas off of Arthur, but is unsuccessful.

"How... long?" Lukas hisses as Troll suddenly appear behind him ripping Mathias away.

"Three days ago, on the 12th." England sputters with tears starting to roll down his face. Lukas releases his grip.

"I knew I couldn't trust you guys." He mumbles as he lets the English man go.

"Pardon me?" Arthur asks finally regaining his breath.

"YOU DON'T CARE IF WE EVER GET EMIL BACK!" Lukas finally cracks. "IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT MATHIEU WAS MISSING FOR OVER TWO MONTHS! I DON'T WANT MY LITTLE BROTHER TO LIVE THOUGH THE FEELING THAT NO ONE IS LOOKING FOR HIM!"

"Is that true?" Mathieu whimpers with tears falling down his cheeks. "No one noticed I was gone?" Both of the nations turn to see Mathieu, his tears turning to ice. But Mathieu and Mathias were not the only to hear their argument. A crowd of many other nations had surrounded the duo.

"You never told him?" Lukas pondered as he grab Arthur's shirt collar.

"I wanted to wait until he fully recovered from his kidnapping to tell him."

"BULLSHIT! YOU PROBABLY FORGOT ABOUT IT LIKE YOU HAVE NEGLECTED HIM BEFORE! You're one sick bastard." Lukas shouts as he once again releases England. This time he leaves the circle of nations that surrounded the two nations.

"Wait Norge! Come back! I'm sure he didn't mean it, Arthur." Mathias calls out as Lukas heads to the car. Mathias finally gets out of the circle and trips on a snow bank. "Lukey! Wait for me!" He tries to stop Lukas from driving away with their car, but he was too late. Lukas started the car and drove away. "Fuck, I rented that car. What am I going to do now?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lukas just drove to wherever the road took him. He just wanted some alone time to think. _They aren't going to help us anymore, especially after my outburst. _Finally he hit the shoreline of the island. He stops the car and goes out for a short walk to clear his mind. After his walk he sits on the hood of the car and stares at the dark sky and the foamy waves crashing on the snow dusted sand banks. The sound of the waves reminding him of when Emil was little and they would watch the sea and the lights together. A tear starts to roll down is cheek, followed by others stinging his face. _Emil, I know you can't read my thoughts… or even hear me now, but I will try my hardest to get you back. I don't care if I have to do it all by myself. I just want you home. _Suddenly he hears another car pull up near his. He quickly wipes away his tears and tries to hide the fact that he was crying. He had an idea of who was in the car. His thoughts come true as he sees Mathias and Tino come out of the car.

"See I told you he would be at the beach. All we had to do was follow the direction he went to find which one." Mathias brags to Tino.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" Lukas interrupts the two. Tino stops in his tracks while Mathias continues on and jumps onto the hood of the car. The sudden thud makes Lukas jump. Mathias inches himself closer, but Lukas curls and inches away from him, his back towards Mathias. He tries again with the same results.

"If you keep moving away from me, you'll fall off the car!" Mathias laughs. No response. "Awwe! You know I don't like the cold shoulder!" He wraps his arms around Lukas and locks them so Lukas can't move or run away. However he still struggles to get away from the Danes grip, with no avail. "You know that there was a possibility that Emil was not going to be there." Mathias reminds him.

"I know… But I just hoped that it would have a better lead to where Emil was… Not put us back to having no idea again."

"Still that doesn't give you a reason to blame it on Arthur. Besides we have to get back to London, before we miss our flight and leave Mr. Puffin alone for the night." The Dane tries to cheer up Lukas. "Now let's go. I nor Finny would like it if we drove to the airport with you riding on the hood, and it's cold out here too." Mathias let go of Lukas and heads for the driver's seat.

Lukas laughs at the idea of him riding on the hood. Yes, he loved him, but he would never trust him driving when he was outside of the car. Besides that's something Mathias would do, not him. Therefore he rolled off the car and joined Mathias in the warm car.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Awwe! Come on Lukey! You have to go!" Mathias whined. It has only been a week since the raid and Arthur had called them again to deliver their new findings.

"No, I'm not going back there. You can go and tell me the highlights later." Lukas replies hiding his head in the covers. He still did not want to the see the others nations since his 'breakdown', especially Arthur.

"You can avoid them forever." Mathias coaxed. He grabbed the sheets and started a tug-of-war with Lukas.

Mathias had won the tug-of-war and finally dragged Lukas out of the hotel. He was now in front of the Scotland Yard Headquarters once again. _Maybe I can create a charm that only Mathias can see me. Besides, it would not be weird if he showed up all by himself. _His pride was too high to apologize to Arthur just yet. As he exited the cab, he turned himself invisible. The spell had seemed to work, they passed many people and nations; none seemed to notice the Norge. They arrived at the control room to see Arthur greeting the nations at the door.

"Hello, Mathias and Lukas!" He greeted.

_Fucking shit! How the fucking hell can he see me? _Then he realized how the Briton saw him. _Shit I forgot that he has magical powers too! I am a fucking idiot! _Lukas entered the room without shaking his hand.

Surprisingly America started rather than Ludwig or Arthur, in fact Ludwig was not even there. "So the last raid was a bust but there were mistakes made. For example not leaving a message could have sent a red flag to the kidnappers that it was not Li Xiao calling. Now we are spying on him when we see him calling Emil, then we will track that call."

"The call is made." A person with a German accent says over a radio.

"That's it! That's the signal! Quick track that call!" Alfred orders. They follow the signal. Eventually they get another hit and try to locate it. Once the call is located, Alfred slams his fists down in anger on the controls. He moves his hands that left dents in the metal. "This can't be right! The call went back to that fucking abandoned warehouse!"

"What? That is impossible! We searched that place clean and nothing was there!" Kiku objects. He goes over to the monitors to see if it was true. It was. Many of the other nations had a look of confusion with the same result.

However Lukas knew what this meant and Arthur did too. The two stared at each other momentarily. They knew they had to tell the other nations sooner or later about the parallel universe. Emil was kidnapped by their 2P!s.

**So I was thinking of writing a sister story to Missing Ice, focusing on Mathieu's kidnapping. What do you think. (It is not going to be the 2p! in this story)**


End file.
